The Friendly Type
by DancingWithTheDevil890
Summary: Kei Armani is the transfer student from England, who quickly befriends a certain Haruhi Fujioka. Even being the friendliest person ever, most of the hosts just don't like him. Joining the Host Club was entirely Haruhi's idea, but maybe she shouldn't have brought him into it at all. She might just ruin chances. (Yaoi?/Yuri?/Rape?) Enjoy! Rated 'M' because I'm paranoid/indecisive!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like the story! It's my first one so please review and give me tips! **

A knock on Haruhi's door startled her from the concentration of her studies. With a sigh, she placed her books down and opened the front door.

A beautiful boy, about six feet tall, stood before her, holding a bouquet of six different roses in his hand.

"Uh, someone dropped these off at my house... Says they're for you, though..." The boy said awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"Oh... Thanks, then." Haruhi took the flowers from the boy and read the note, groaning afterword. "Just as I thought. Those damn boys again. Why can't they just leave me be?!" Haruhi asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I'll just be going now..." The boy said, turning to walk away.

"Wait, where do you live?" Haruhi asked, wondering how the addresses were mixed up.

"I moved in next door yesterday with my mom." He said, smiling slightly as he turned back to face the girl.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked, slightly intrigued.

"Kei. Kei Armani. Moved from England. Pleasure to meet you." Kei smiled, being friendly.

"England? That's got to be a big change. May I ask why you moved away?" Haruhi was really interested.

"Mom got a job offer here in Japan. Anyway, she was going to move to Japan for the job and leave me with Dad in England. But, I got a transfer student scholarship, not that I needed it, and came with her." He didn't know why he was telling her all this, but he liked being able to talk to someone his own age.

"What school will you be attending?" Haruhi asked, silently hoping that it was Ouran Academy and she could become friends with this guy.

"Ouran Academy." Kei answered, smiling at the hopeful look in her eyes.

Haruhi mentally fist pumped and smiled at the boy. "I go there too. Do you know which class you'll be in?" She asked, being as calm as possible.

"Yeah, I'll be in Class 1-A." Kei said, noting the excitement in her eyes.

"That's the same class as me." Haruhi informed him, beaming. "You said earlier that you didn't need the scholarship, why is that?" Haruhi changed directions.

"Dad owns a large tea manufacturing company in England. I could have easily afforded to enroll, but where's the fun in that? I'll appreciate the school even more when I have to work for it." Kei told her, leaning on the railing outside her door.

"Oh? That's quite interesting." Haruhi said, truthfully. "When's your first day going to be?" She asked, curious.

"On Monday. That gives me time to prepare and get my uniform." Kei told her. "I heard that the girls' uniforms look like ducks. That true?" He asked, redirecting the attention away from him.

"In truth, yes. Luckily, I don't have to wear the ugly thing. According to most of the students, I am evidentially a male student." Haruhi shrugged.

"Yikes. That's got to be awkward when a girl gets a crush on you. I mean, you're obviously beautiful, even if you did dress like a boy." Kei said, truthfully.

Haruhi felt her blood rush to her face at his last sentence but she stayed calm. "Actually, I'm kind of used to the girls with crushes. I'm actually in a Host Club, as a host, where I entertain women so, it's pretty normal." Haruhi disregarded his last sentence.

"Wait, a Host Club? Last time I heard of one of those kinds of things, it was like some sort of strip club, except the men did the stripping." Kei said, looking confused and concerned. He didn't want a girl to ever have to do that.

"It's not like that." Haruhi smiled, shaking her head. "Basically, the Host Club is where a group of guys entertain women, using compliments, skits, conversation, snacks, things like that. The boys that sent me the flowers are all a part of that club, actually." She told him, leaving out the weird parts, in fear of scaring him, or making him think badly of her.

"That makes so much more sense." He sighed, smiling. "I was kind of worried that you were being forced into doing something so horrible." He admitted.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was technically forced, since I was the one who broke the vase in the first place." Haruhi told him.

"What vase?" Kei asked, leaning forward, curious.

Haruhi laughed. "Why don't you come inside and I'll tell you the story, it's kind of long." She told him, pushing the door open a bit more.

"Alright." He shrugged, following her inside to her living room that was slightly cluttered with books and papers. "Were you studying when i came by?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was just reviewing some of my notes and matching them up with my books, keeping everything in order. With a scholarship, you've got to stay on track." She answered, bringing out a tray of tea and handing him a cup before she stacked some books in the corner, straightening up a bit.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've always been a bit ahead on the learning scale but I always studied to stay at the top, no matter how far ahead I was." Kei told her, sitting down across from her.

"I did the same thing until I met the Host Club. I had been set on becoming a lawyer like my mother was for as long as I can remember. When she died, the wish to do what she did only grew. I took the scholarship test and passed, enrolling as a first year." She paused and took a sip of tea.

"Your mother died when you were young I take it?" Kei asked, noting the calmness about it.

"Yes, it was 10 years ago. Anyway, I had only been going to school for maybe two days when I decided to find a quiet place to study, since Dad was going to be having his friends over for dinner and they are seriously loud." She rolled her eyes.

Kei sat forward, propping his chin up with the palm of his hand, listening intently.

"All four libraries were full and really loud so I just kind of wandered for a while. I came up to this set of doors, the third music room. It was abandoned as far as I could tell, so I opened the door." She continued, getting comfortable.

"This bright white light hit my eyes and red rose petals floated around my face. That was the sign for me to go back, but the door had already shut behind me. These six guys just stood in front of me, charming smiles on their faces, and they all chorused, 'Welcome!' to me, like it was some sort of normal thing." She took another sip.

"There was no way for me to afford the uniform at the time, so I really did look like a guy. But, i supposed it was increased by my lack of conciousness about gender roles." She explained.

"Anyway, they recognized me as the scholarship student, but since they didn't know I was a girl, they started calling me a 'poor man'. I never corrected them, because I was too busy trying to get out. After being chased around by their president that thought he could seduce anything that walked, I bumped into this pedestal with a really expensive looking vase on it. It went flying and I couldn't catch it. It shattered into a couple hundred pieces, obviously." She shortened the story for the sake of telling it.

"They told me that it was worth 8 million yen. There was no way i had that kind of money, so I became 'the host club dog' apparently. They had me fetch things from the store and make tea for them." She listed. "Then, the president thought it a good idea to start teaching me the ways of a host. However, according to some other members, even with all of the training, I couldn't even become a host until I looked the part. They suggested taking off my glasses, since at the time, I had lost my contacts. Apparently, they thought my eyes were simply stunning because, within about an hour, I had a uniform, a new hair-cut, and contacts. Thus, I became a host, kept there until I pay my debt." She summed up.

"So, they know that you're a girl, now?" Kei asked, delving deeper, fascinated.

"Yeah. They all figured out along the way, aside from the president, who didn't figure out until I had to wear the girls' uniform." Haruhi told him, shrugging.

"Why did you have to wear the girls' uniform?" He asked, curious.

"Some girl was jealous that I had been taking up so much time from the other hosts. She requested me and tried to make it look like I had attacked her. She started screaming things like," She cleared her throat and made her voice higher and more obnoxious.

"Haruhi just attacked me! Somebody, deal with this commoner!" She cleared her throat again and used her own voice again. "They dumped water over the both of us, the reason I don't know, but she was banned from the host club for being unladylike, seeing as how she had thrown my schoolbag into the front fountain and basically just downright insulted my upbringing." She sipped her tea.

"The only spare uniform they had left was for a girl so, I went to change and he went to bring in towels for me, and I was in my undershirt, which you could clearly see that I was, in fact, female. He had freaked out after I declared to just start using boy words like 'dude' and 'bro'. It was a joke, obviously." She concluded, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"This Host Club sounds very interesting. Perhaps I could visit it when I go to get my uniforms?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Sure. It's in Music Room #3 and pretty much any girl in the school could tell you where it was." She told him, setting her cup down on the table.

"So, what was with the roses?" He asked, changing topics.

"Each host member has a rose color. They use it to signify who they are. Each one sent me a rose of their color." She answered leaning forward. "If I asked them about the reason for the roses, they would brush it off as merely a friendly gesture and using excuses about how a lady doesn't need a reason to receive flowers. However, I know that each of them have feelings for me. Some are more romantic than others, but they are definitely there and they wish for my affections." She continued. "They believe me to be oblivious to things like love but really, I just don't harbor romantic feelings for them."

"For the Hosts in particular or guys?" Kei asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi stiffened and looked him dead in the eye. "Do not speak of this, but all guys." She said after a moment of silence.

"Trust me, i won't say a word. In fact, I don't swing for your team, either. I'm into guys. Finally, someone that I can relate to about things like this." He relaxed into his chair.

"You don't like girls?" Haruhi asked, furrowing her brow.

"I don't find them sexually attractive, no. I do think that some girls are physically attractive, such as yourself." He answered calmly.

"That makes sense. I guess that I'm the same way. I mean, I think that all of the hosts are absolutely stunning, and yourself, but I wouldn't feel any romantic feelings. Nothing to make me heart race or anything." She waved her hands.

Kei set his cup down on the table. "I think we will get along just fine. Does your father know about your preference?" He asked, entwining his fingers together.

"I'm not sure if he does or not. I've never told him, but he seems to know things long before I ever do. Even if he does still act all fatherly when he sees the hosts come over. I think he's more afraid that they'll try and persuade me to stray from my heart." Haruhi said, eyes softening.

"He most likely knows. It's just a way to act like he doesn't so that you don't get mad." He told her, eyes softening.

Haruhi smiled and nodded before glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, dad will be home any minute now. I've got to start on dinner." Haruhi stood from her chair.

"Need any help? Mom's working a night shift tonight so, I don't really have much else to do for a couple of hours." Kei shrugged, looking up at her through his long lashes.

"Yeah, sure. i could use some help. I'm thinking of making grilled mackerel but what should go with it?..." She tapped her chin in thought.

"How about adding a cucumber salad and rice? Maybe even a meat and potato stew?" Kei suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." She smiled genuinely at him and walked into the kitchen, motioning him to follow.

He stood from his own chair and followed her into the kitchen. after grabbing the ingredients they needed, Haruhi's father, Ranka walked in the front door.

"Haruhi, I'm home! Where are you?" He called, slipping off his shoes.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Haruhi called back as she washed cucumbers.

Ranka walked into the kitchen, a warm smile on his face. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the boy standing in the kitchen, chopping potatoes.

"Who's this, Haruhi?" He asked, confused.

"I'm Kei Armani, Fujioka-san. I just moved in next door." Kei smiled at the red-haired okama politely.

"Oh? Why are you here, then?" Ranka asked, looking to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I brought your daughter a bouquet that was sent to the wrong address. I ended up taking up a lot of her time from studying and preparing dinner, so I offered to help, since my mother won't be home until late." Kei explained.

"That makes sense. Alright. I'm going to go shower and then I'll be right back to help, if I can." Ranka kissed his daughter's forehead before walking out of the room.

Kei turned to Haruhi, a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, he definitely knows. He didn't look angry like most fathers would be if some random boy was in his house alone with his daughter. Sure, he was curious and confused, but he knew where your heart was." Kei winked at her before turning back to the potatoes.

Haruhi smiled and sliced the cucumbers.

"Maybe I'll tell him tonight." Haruhi said after a long silence.

"He'll enjoy to hear it coming from you. Even if someone already knows, it's always a great feeling to know that you trust them to know." Kei told her, slicing meat.

"Yeah. I'll tell him tonight." Haruhi beamed as she mixed cucumber salad.

"Good." Kei said, rinsing his knife.

"How do I tell him?" Haruhi asked, pausing in her work to face him.

"Any way you want to. It's a moment between two people, it isn't always the same way. Just listen to what your heart tells you." Kei turned to face her, placing his knife on the counter.

"But what does my heart even sound like? How do I know it's not what my head tells me?" She was afraid to go through with it.

Kei smiled gently at her. "You'll know." He told her.

She looked skeptical. She opened her mouth to say something when Ranka came out of his bedroom. She closed her mouth and returned to the stove, where rice was cooking.

Kei shook his head and added ingredients to the meat and potato soup.

Ranka walked into the kitchen and kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly. "Anything you guys need help with?" He asked, smiling.

"No, I think everything is about done, except for the mackerel, but Kei's going to cook that." Haruhi answered, leaning her head back to look up at her father.

"Okie dokie, then." Ranka said, smiling.

"Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked bravely.

"Anything." Ranka told her, face slightly more serious.

"How about we have a day out together tomorrow? It's your day off and I kind of miss hanging out with you." Haruhi asked, eyes hopeful. It's the perfect opportunity to talk to him seriously and he was sure to enjoy the day with her.

Ranka beamed. "Of course, Haruhi! I would love that!" Haruhi embraced her small form to his body, tears of happiness threatening to fall.

"Me too, Dad. Me too." She whispered, clutching to his shirt, smiling happily.

"Ooh! Does that mean I can dress you up?" Ranka asked, pulling away from her slightly.

"Yeah, sure. Just no frilly things, please." She agreed.

Ranka beamed again and turned to walk out the door. "I'm going to go find the perfect outfit for my adorable Haruhi!" He declared, running out the door, a big smile on his face.

Kei turned to Haruhi, smiling. "Good idea." He told her.

"It was an on the spot decision. But I think i know just the way to do it." Haruhi said, washing her hands. "You know, you never told me about whether you ever told anyone." She turned to him.

Kei raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Actually, I've never told my parents."

"Really? Then, how would you know about telling someone else?" She asked, skeptical.

"I think of it the same way I would tell a particularly scary nightmare to my parents when I was little. Sure, I was terrified that they wouldn't care, or even worse that they would think I just made it up. But I listened to my heart and told them anyway." He shrugged.

"What about friends? Ever tell any of them?" She asked.

"No. I've never had a good enough friend to tell." He answered, turning to the grill that had the mackerel cooking on it.

Haruhi was surprised to hear this but didn't say anything. She didn't want to push any boundaries without getting to know where the line was.

Dinner was finished cooking and Ranka had come back from who knows where.

"Will you stay for dinner? After all, you did help cook it. You said yourself that you were going to be alone tonight." Haruhi asked as she dished out plates.

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude any further than I already have. I mean, I've known you for three hours at best." Kei said, making tea.

"Nonsense, boy. We would be happy to have you." Ranka said, coming into the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll stay for dinner, then." Kei sighed, pouring tea into cups.

Haruhi smiled and brought the plates to the table, Kei following behind with tea. They all sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" They chorused, before digging into the food.

"So, Kei, where did you move from?" Ranka asked after he had swallowed his bite of food.

Kei swallowed. "I'm from England."

"Really? Wow, I never would have guessed. When did you become so fluent in Japanese?: Ranka asked.

"I was taught very many languages from the day I could even speak. I learned English first, then French, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, Swedish, Spanish, Italian, Latin, Dutch, Danish, Welsh, Yiddish, Arabic, Bosnian, Bulgarian, Thai, Turkish, Czech, German, Greek, Hindi, Hebrew, Russian, Slovak, and Irish." Kei listed, thinking of them.

Haruhi gaped. "That's so many! Where would you need to speak that many languages?" She asked.

"Well, with my father's tea company and my mother's amazing ability to heal and perform surgeries, I was basically free to do a lot more than most could ever ask for. I spent a lot of time in the orphanages around and I met a lot more children from other countries. That's where I had the fascination. When I meet someone who knows a language that I don't, I seek to learn that language and culture. It gave me something to do while I wasn't home schooled." Kei answered before sipping his tea.

"That's so interesting. You are such a fascinating person." Haruhi told him, eyes shining.

"Really? I always thought that I was rather nerdy and awkward for liking such things." Kei told her truthfully.

"Well, you may be that too, but it's interesting to me too." Haruhi told him, smiling.

Kei chuckled softly. "Thanks." He said, eating more.

When they were finished, Haruhi cleared the plates, leaving Ranka and Kei at the table in comfortable silence. Kei stood and bowed. "I really must be getting home, now. I need to finish unpacking my things." He turned to leave.

Haruhi walked out of the kitchen. "You know, I've been wondering, if you have the money, why did you rent out the apartment next door? You could very easily have a large house and maids."

"With Mom's job at the hospital, she won't be home very often. I will be in an actual school instead of homeschooling, so I won't be home as much. I don't think there is much need for something so large when an apartment will work just fine. I think it's a waste of money. Besides, even when i did live in a big house with maids, I always did everything myself. I cooked my own meals, washed my own clothes, cleaned my own room. Who knows, there might just come a day when we don't have the luxury and we will be lost without knowing how." Kei explained, turning towards her.

"Oh." She said, thinking it over. "That's very logical. I agree that it's a waste of money for such a large house. Most of the rich students that I've talked to at school all say that their parents are rarely home and when they are, they are either locked away in the study or on the phone. So, yeah, there really is no use." Haruhi shrugged, drying her hands with a towel.

"Well, goodnight everyone. I'll see you next time." He waved as he walked out the door.

Ranka stood from the table and looked over at Haruhi, whose eyes were unfocused, meaning she was thinking. He smiled to himself and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kei pushed open his door and slipped off his shoes, closing the door behind him. The apartment was deathly quiet, aside from the hum of the air conditioner.

Slowly, Kei walked through the hallway, careful not to knock over any boxes. Slipping into his own room, he flipped on the light switch and padded to his dresser. Picking up his phone, he checked the time.

_8:15_

Sighing, he put his phone back on the dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He undressed from his jeans and t-shirt and into the pajamas before padding into the kitchen.

Pulling open the fridge, he scanned it's contents before grabbing a can of soda and popping it open. He took a swig and walked into the living room. Setting his can on the coffee table, he picked the television remote up and turned it on.

He walked to the entertainment center and stooped down to it. He pulled out a movie at random and slid it into the dvd player.

Walking back to his bedroom, he picked up two pillows from his bed and tucked them underneath his arm. Walking past the hall closet, he opened it and pulled out a throw blanket.

As he walked back into the living room, he tossed the pillows on the couch and slung the blanket over the back of it. He pressed play to the movie and took another swig of his soda.

The movie was 'Bridge to Terabithia' and it made him want to be a little kid again, to run around in the woods and build tree houses. By the end of the movie, he had sobbed his eyes out, both from sadness and from happiness. As the credits rolled, the house phone rang. He quickly wiped his eyes and tried to calm himself before answering the telephone.

"Hello?" He asked, voice shaky from crying.

"Yes, is this Kei Armani?" A male voice came from the other line.

"Yes, why? Has something happened?" Kei asked, slightly scared.

"Unfortunately, yes, there has been an accident. As an ambulance had come in, your mother had went to walk across the street. There was no saving her. I'm terribly sorry." The voice was deeply apologetic.

"H-Have you told my father, yet?" Kei asked, voice as calm as he could make it.

"No. We have yet to be able to make contact with him." The man said.

"Thank you for informing me." Kei said, hanging up.

He stood there silently for a moment before he reached up and punched the wall, hard. There was a hole now, and Kei's hand was bloodied. But he didn't seem to notice. He just backed away from the wall very slowly and he walked into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet full of liquor of all kinds and he pulled a large bottle from the top shelf. He looked down at the bottle for a moment, debating on drinking it or not.

Choosing not to, he put the bottle back up and calmly walked back to the living room, where he sat down, head in his hands, breathing uneasy. Still, no tears came. He just couldn't. He stayed strong like he knew she would want. Inside, though, his heart was breaking.

He looked up to the clock on the wall.

_10:05_

Sighing, Kei turned off the television and laid his head on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

Happy birthday to me, eh?

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was WAY too long for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Updates will be soon! I've already planned this thing out, for the most part. Right now, it's like 3 in the morning and I'm still writing but oh well! I've got a whole day ahead of me to do whatever, so, I bid you ado until the next time. Don't forget to leave a review on what you thought and where I should go on it. What about pairings? By the way, this probably will follow the anime, so give me ideas. **

**Side note: I know that this story will have sensitive topics and I'm sorry for that but I wish for you to enjoy it all the same. **

**Signing Off!**


	2. SORRY

I AM SO SORRY! I know that I have been gone forever and haven't posted, even though you guys posted reviews and stuff. My only excuse is that I am a really bad person! School started back for me and that's really difficult but that shouldn't be an excuse. I must apologize that this update isn't a part of the story, which I feel really bad about...

All sadness aside, I have some good news. The precise date of my next update, the next part of the story, will be on October 1!

I PROMISE! I have set aside all other things for that day and the next TWO CHAPTERS will be posted.

From that point on, every SATURDAY I will post a new chapter, or two, if I haven't got anything else to do on a weekday.

Tell me what you think? Will this promise keep you from killing me? I hope so..

Anyway, I love you all, even if you don't love me... And I hope you have A GREAT DAY!

Bye. 3


End file.
